I Told You
by beautiful-tomorrow
Summary: Brianna Merlotte visits Fangtasia and meets someone... special.  Godric x OC  Rated M for a sex scene, lol.


His eyes bore into her back; his tongue slipped out of lips, trailing over his lower lip in a hungry manner. His eyes were locked on his prey for the night—but then again, she seemed too _special_ to be just prey. As he continued to stare at her, his eyes began to wander; trailing over her curves—which happened to be quite delicious to him. So much in fact that his mouth watered ever so slightly.

_Godric._

Whoever was calling him could obviously wait. The voice was faint but he could make out his own name. His head tilted, back against the wall with his hands intertwined behind his broad, small back. Those gorgeous hues of his had such curiosity within them. He had to know about this young woman. He had to.

_Godric._

Again; his name was called… but the voice sounded familiar. And he knew he needed to respond. In a moments time, of course. He'd continue to stare at this beautiful specimen for a few more moments and then tend to whatever his child needed.

"Godric," …Eric was so impatient. The smaller, younger looking male nodded his head, a chuckle lacing his words. "Yes, child?" Their eyes locked for a moment and Eric found his lips tugging into a smirk, "Are you fond of that human? Shall I make her stay so you can feed? You haven't—"

"I'm fine," Godric waved off the idea, shaking his head in the process. He pushed his body off of the wall behind him and began to walk, one step in front of the other, "I just wish to speak to her." Eric happened to grin before shrugging it off—whatever his maker wanted, he got. That human seemed to be something of value in Master Godric's eyes.

A young female, the age of 18, entered Fangtasia with caution. Her brownish-green eyes shined as beautifully as the night sky. Her brunette hair flowed over her shoulders, towards her chest. She had no idea what to do with herself; nor did she know why she brought herself here. "Goddamn it," She whispered to herself, shivering under the gaze of a vampire across the room. He had curly brown hair, broad shoulders and some-what tanned skin. As tan as it can get for a vampire… he was obviously of mixed decent. Once their eyes locked, a hint of red flashed in his eyes and he wooshed; now standing in front of the poor girl.

"Hello."

"….H-Hi."

"Do you belong to anyone? You beautiful human..." This man licked his lips in such delight, he was ready to take her into the nearest alleyway and have her. The tip of his tongue tingled as he imagined how her blood would taste. "I…" The young female started off, but an arm wrapped around her shoulders.

"She mine, Jeff. Be gone."

"Yes sir." He growled inwardly and walked off in defeat. The young girl stared at the vampires back before turning to the man who happened to save her, "Thank you." She nodded before pulling herself away, but the young man's hand trailed down her arm, giving her a spark she had never felt in all of her 18 years.

"Tell me your name, love." He grasped her hand after feeling every inch of her arm. The girl replied, seeming eager to reveal her information to him, "Brianna. Brianna Merlotte." The man grinned, '_Merlotte_,' he thought, '_Sookie spoke of that name… it must be a connection._'

"You know Sam, I assume?" He raised a brow. Brianna became defensive all of a sudden, "Has my brother been here?" She whispered with a stern tone.

"Once, young one. Just once. I was just questioning… Sookie spoke of him—"

"I hate Sookie, and I don't even know your name." She crossed her arms and stared.

"My name is Godric, beautiful." The last word was filled with such… lust, it almost made Brianna go weak in the knees. "Be sure to remember my name, yes?" Before she knew it, he placed a kiss on her neck and whispered, "Go home, someone as angelic as you does not belong here."

He was gone after that. Brianna did as she was told and went home.

* * *

><p>Stepping into her house, she was suddenly on her toes, her eyes shifting from the left to the right. Oh god, she hoped Sam wasn't awake. But she was sorely mistaken. "Brie?" He popped his head up in the dark… someone was under him. After the door shut silent, she ducked immediately and crawled to the kitchen, hiding under the table Sam had been trying to fix for the last 6 months.<p>

"Goddamn, I know I heard her come in!" Sam growled; he hated when his little sister came home so late. He lost her before when he was given away; and being that Brianna was Tommy's twin—it was even worse. She was a special one, someone so loving and his mother was lucky enough to give her away too. Sam and Brianna found each other again and vowed never to be apart… so when moments like this occurred, it pissed him off. Did she want to get ripped away from the one person who actually loved her?

"Calm down, Sam." A female voice, so goddamn country-sounding, spoke.

"Tara… she's all I got. You know?" Those words made Brianna frown and she rose from the floor, "Sorry, Sam," She whispered and Sam stared at her with anger.

"Go to bed."

What else needed to be said? She listened and went right to bed. Her and Tara exchanged a glance before departing.

The next night; she returned to the same place, but this time… she had a motive. It was him. He was on her mind. But she had no idea why. "I see you've come back," The tall blonde vampire stood before her. He was the owner, or so she remembered. A good friend of hers, Ashley, had fallen into his trap and was stuck with him as his toy. There was obviously something more there, but she never questioned.

"I have, Eric. Is… um," Brianna averted her eyes to the bar, admiring the different colors of alcohol that were behind the counter. 'Just a taste,' She thought to herself. She wanted to drink, but another few years and she'd be able to do so.

"He's here. I know that's why you came," Eric pushed her in the direction of his office where Godric was residing. As Brianna reached the door, she looked over her shoulder to thank Eric but he was already gone—in his throne, playing with his pet's jet black locks of hair and placing kisses on her jawline.

"Okay then…" She faced the black door, gripping the golden knob and closing her eyes just to get herself together, "You can do this,"

'_Even if you don't know why you're doing it.'_

The door already opened and Godric took a sniff of her scent and closed his eyes in ecstasy, "Delicious,"

Already, she found herself against a wall, the door suddenly shut and possibly locked. A knot developed in her throat and her chest rose and sank.

"Godric…" She whispered, terrified that he'd suck her dry.

"I'm not going to hurt you, but I must know," His lips twitched slightly, he wanted her. And she was more than human, he was sure of that. "What _are_ you?"

Suddenly, she sucked in a breath, her lips pursed together. Oh god, she wasn't supposed to tell. If she were to say it, they'd spot Sam as well and Sam wished to keep his secret to himself. Only Tara and Sookie knew…

"I don't know what you're talking about," Brianna snapped, trying to act tough.

"Do not lie to me," Godric glared, his hands were placed on her shoulders, applying pressure to the fact that she was pinned up against the wall; but the position soon changed. Her hands were above her head, held by one free hand—Godric's other hand gripped her jaw and the girl feared for her life.

'_I'm so sorry, Sam.'_

"I'm a shape-shifter." As Brianna whimpered, Godric stared, eyes locked. His grip on her jaw released but as he did so, his lips were connected to her neck. He could taste her… so close, yet so far. "I see," He found himself purring, his hand which released her jaw was now unbuttoning her shorts. His hand slipped in effortlessly and reached her core. This caused another whimper to leave Brianna's virgin lips. But—that whimper was filled with some excitement.

His thumb brushed against her sensitive nub, which sent a jolt through her. Her toes curled within her shoes and she shut her lips, refusing to let out any screams or cries. His fangs shot out at the smell of her heat; it was even more delicious than he imagined. He twitched once more, sliding a finger inside of her. The walls retracted around his finger and he growled at the thought of replace himself inside.

"You're… tight…" He whispered, thrusting once to see her reaction. Brianna's jaw dropped, a heated breath leaving her lips, "Oh god, p-please… don't do this to me," She was about to bed, but Godric was not going to listen to such cries. He continued moving his finger, adding another soon after. The thrusts became smoother as Brianna's sensitive area became moist because of his actions.

"I know you're enjoying this, my little shifter." Emphasis on the word 'my' would have been made, but he was going to wait for that. Shutting her eyes tightly, Brianna let out her first moan—she felt as if her legs were going numb from the pleasure; which she was experiencing for the first time… with a vampire, no less. How is a girl suppose to downgrade from that?

Without a single word, Godric released her hands and wrapped it around her waist; lifting her and pressing her against the desk. Eric's desk, no less. Luckily the desk had nothing important on it, and was clean for once—leaving Godric little work to do. Brianna fell back as Godric released her from his grasp. His other hand removed itself from her womb and he lifted it to his lips, slipping both moistened fingers into his lips and sighed in ecstasy, "Better than I expected,"

Brianna gasped and shook her head, "Stop it!" She growled like a dog, almost. Godric disapproved of that sound and gripped the top of her shorts, pulling them down, along with the cartoon printed underwear she had on. "Hah, _cute._" Brianna's hands immediately covered her face as she remembered. "Oh god."

In a swift movement, Godric's pulsating member was released and the head pressed against the entrance. He started down at her as she was too engulfed in her embarrassment of her underwear. He wondered if he should actually warn her but he just decided to go gradually slow... until he couldn't go slow anymore.

The head of his member pushed inside of her entrance and this caused both parties to gasp. Godric gripped her hips immediately—but forced the urge to ram her to disappear. His fangs dropped and the young female whimpered, in pain of course. He wished not to put that upon her—but he could not help most of his urges. Another inch pushed through, then another. The hymen broke and Brianna felt tears come to her eyes.

"It'll be fine in a few moments, I promise," Godric attempted to reassure her by pushing the rest of himself inside of her. But he happened to be right. Before she knew it, Brianna was moaning, clawing at the wooden desk below her in euphoria. This—this was a scene that Godric wished to see daily. Her face was so flustered, and her walls constricted so deliciously around his member. She could suck him dry without even using her mouth.

He, for the first time, moaned her name and sighed in ecstasy, "You feel… amazing, little one." His lips tugged into a smirk and Brianna moaned loudly, so loud that Godric had to cover her mouth. "Shh," His hips suddenly sped up the slow pace they had kept before. He reached a point where he just wanted to wreck her. The tightness was driving this vampire mad—and he finally found his weakness. _Her._

The young brunette's hands shot up, gripping his arms as she felt a feeling overwhelm her, she didn't speak of it, because she promised to keep quite—which resulted in Godric uncovering her mouth,

"Ah… ah…" She felt it, she couldn't describe it. But she wasn't the only one who felt it. The vampire felt the woman's body tremble and her walls get even tighter than before. This caused him to moan, but he kept some kind of composure. She released her first orgasm and Godric knew he could go so much longer, but he could not tire her out… not yet. And so, he followed suit, after pulling out of course. His seed dripped down the side of Eric's desk and he licked his lips.

The girl beneath him was exhausted; however, she never felt something so good before. "Wow." She found herself giggling, "That was… wow," She continued, "Just—wow. Oh my god, wow." Wow seemed to be the way to describe it. He smirked at her lack of vocabulary. '_Cute.'_

"I'll be expecting you to come back tomorrow, miss," With a movement that the human eye couldn't even follow, his pants were fixed and he looked the same way as when she spotted him earlier.

"Excuse me?" She stood up, sore as hell; but she pulled through and got herself dressed. Her hair was a lost cause and she knew this. She had no intention of fixing that. "I'm not coming back here."

With that, Brianna rushed home, avoiding the gaze of Eric and his companion.

"She'll be back," Godric leaned against the door frame and faked a yawn, "Clean your desk, Eric."

_The next night…_

"I hate myself. Oh my god—I really hate myself." Brianna whispered to herself, standing in front of the door to Fangtasia. She expected Eric to tease her about this, but she was surprised when Godric happened to open the door—as if he was expecting her.

"I told you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review and enjoy it of course! Again, I'm taking requests. **


End file.
